The Protectorate
category: Eotf The Protectorate ---- The Protectorate has a unique... theocratic government that looks and functions somewhat like a parliamentary government. Basically, Phobos runs the Protectorate. His status as the "hero-king" figure Moonrider has given him carte blanche to recreate government as he sees fit. He's the post-Revolutionary War George Washington of the Protectorate, and there are many statesmen and Jedi and citizens who were, after the Hutt War, happy to make him the 'King.' Moonrider/Phobos is the "High Protector," or the chief of the Jedi Order. This gives him theocratic control over the government, which is run by a two-house parliament: The Jedi Forum and the Citizen Forum. The Jedi Forum is the upper house of government, and Jedi Knights and Masters of sufficent rank or station are chosen by Phobos to approve or deny laws passed by the house of Citizens, which passes laws and sends them to the Jedi Forum for approval. If the Jedi Forum denies passage of a law passed by the Citizen Forum, the Citizens have the right to send the proposal directly to a full session of Both Forums with Phobos, who will have the tie-breaking vote, if nessecary. Then both groups of representatives will vote. If a law passed with a smashing majority in the Citizen Forum and failed with a tiny majority in the Jedi Forum, the total number of votes might still pass the Full Session. Representatives to the Jedi Forum are addressed as "Master Jedi," (Although they do not nessecarily have to be Jedi Masters), or "Councillor." Representatives to the Citizen Forum are addressed as "Senator" or "Citizen". Jedi members of the Forum are not given a salary 'per se', but they do recieve lavish apartments on Naboo and have an unlimited personal spending account for their service to the Protectorate. Senator members of the Citizen Forum are paid a wealthy man's salary for their term of service. Typically, terms of service are for 4 years, but Moonrider/Phobos as High Protector can dismiss the members of the Forum at any time, causing new elections to occur immediately. A Senator can only return to power if he wins the new election. The High Protector, as head of both the military fleet and the Jedi Order, has the ability to override any laws or legal boundaries in the interest of the Security of the Protectorate. He also has the power to dismiss individual members of the Jedi Forum and appoint replacements, or dismiss the entire Citizen Forum as a whole, causing new elections to trigger immediately. There are only 11 Jedi in the Jedi Forum at any time - this body has become the new "Jedi Council" in a way. Their job is to meditate on the proposals and motions sent to them by the Citizen Forum and try to determine the best course of action to follow regarding the proposal and vote accordingly to pass, veto, or amend. If the proposal is amended, it is sent back to the Citizen Forum for approval. The Citizen Forum consists of one member from each world or system with hyperspace-age level societies that lies within Protectorate borders. If a system contains multiple worlds that are subservient colonies of another world, they as a group may elect ONE Senator. If a system contains multiple worlds with multiple independant governments, they may elect one senator per unique government. The Naboo System, even though it has 3 moons, only gets one Senator, where as each civilized world in the Corellian System gets its own Senator. When the Full Session of Both Forums Meet and Vote on an Issue, the Number of Citizen Senators is divided by the number of Jedi Councilors so that each Councillor's vote is worth a proportional amount of votes overall- IE: If there were 11,000 Citizen Senators (there's much more, but that's a good figure to use), and 10 Jedi Senators, the Jedi Senators each have one vote worth 1000 votes. If a Motion Passes the Citizen Senate of 11,000 Senators with 8000 Senators voting FOR, and 3,000 against, and then is Vetoed by the Jedi Forum with 6 Jedi Against, 5 Jedi FOR, and a Full Session is called, and everyone votes the same as they did in seperate sessions, then the 5 Jedi Votes for the motion would be multiplied by a factor of 1000, and the motion would PASS with a total vote FOR the motion of 13,000 FOR, and 9000 against. Obviously the theocratic Jedi have much more power than the Citizens Do. Currently, the Senate has been completely dissolved. ----- See also Mekhetu ---- Return to the Main Page.